Through All The Darkness
by skellingtonfreak13
Summary: The story picks up in the second game. Sora has just found Riku again and is crying into his hand. The stroy follows their journey in their relationship, with all the drama and romance. It contains plenty of yaoi for fangirls and a slight AxelRoxas scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Through All The Darkness**

Chapter1

Sora couldn't believe it. It was Riku. This person, who had the body of Ansem, was actually Riku. For so long, Sora had been searching for his friend and now, in such a desolate place as this, Riku was finally standing in front of him.

Grasping Riku's hand, Sora slowly dropped to his knees, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. Now openly crying, Sora wept into his friend's hand.

"Riku! It's Riku!" Sora wept. "Riku's here!" As these words left his mouth, Sora began to think back to their time together on Destiny Island, before all of this. Back when they dreamed of new places. Back when all their friends were with them. Sora remembered above all one particular day, when they had sat underneath the Paupu tree together. Just the two of them…

Sora was walking down from his house, along the shimmering beach. He bent down and picked up a smooth stone and skipped it across the water. He counted the bounces. Thirteen. No where near Riku's record of twenty-seven.

Sora continued to walk. As he looked he looked up at the tree hanging over the shore, he noticed a figure sitting on the trunk, gazing over the water. Walking closer, Sora noticed that it was Riku.

"Riku!" Sora called. "What's up?"

Riku looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye. To Sora, for just a split second, he could have sworn he saw Riku blushing, but he thought of it as nothing more than a play of the sunset's rays on Riku's cheeks.

"Hey, Sora. Nothing's up really," Riku replied as he returned his gaze to the horizon. "Just thinking about those other worlds. About what they look like. Oh, and the people who live there, too. It's amazing how many there might be. Hey, you never know, but there might be a talking mouse who's king of his own castle and hits things with a friggin' key!"

"Yeah. Or maybe some weird guy with a thick sword and hair that defies gravity trying to destroy some other dude who is actually his dark side," Sora said, amidst bouts of laughter.

Riku jerked his head to glare at Sora. "Don't joke about that kind of stuff. Gravity defying hair is scary!"

Both Sora and Riku busted out laughing, nearly falling off the trunk. "Dang," Riku said, "there must be some strange characters out there."

"Yeah," whispered Sora, scooting slightly closer to Riku. Their hands were nearly touching. "Someone took my munny last night. I had a pouch of 2,000 munny and someone stole it." Sora slid his hand a little farther. Now the tips of their index fingers were touching.

"Really?" Riku asked. "That stinks . I was hoping we could go see Advent Children at the theatre. I mean you, me, and Kairi." He paused.

"Umm… Sora?" Riku said, hesitantly.

"Yes, Riku?"

"Ever since I met you…I…uh…have always thought…that you were…um…" He stopped.

"Yes Riku?" Sora's eyes widened slightly. Was Riku trying to tell him his true feelings? But wait. This was Riku. The best fighter on the island and the guy he had always looked up to, in more ways than one. Riku was tough and would never pour his heart out like this. Plus, he liked Kairi, right?

Riku hesitated again. "I have always thought… that you…" He paused again. "That you were a better fighter than me." Riku said, extremely fast, turning away and removing his hand as he said it.

Sora reached out his hand and placed it on Riku's shoulder. "Is that really what you wanted to tell me? You think I'm better than you? Yeah right! The way you fight is just so… graceful and beautiful. Like your eyes." Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and gently kissed his cheek. "And your hair." He ran his fingers through Riku's smooth, silver hair. "And…" Sora lowered his hand and slowly ran it down Riku's chest, slowly going lower and lower, to the bulge he now noticed in Riku's pants. Sora kissed his cheek again Riku blushed, for sure this time. Sora's hand was inches away. Riku tensed slightly as Sora's hand made it to the bulge. He rubbed it very gently, and then…

"Sora! Riku! Where are you?" a female voice called out from a distance.

Sora withdrew quickly and scooched away. Riku nearly fell backwards from having been leaning up against Sora. Neither one of them wanted her to see them together like that.

From the shack at the opposite end of the bridge behind the tree, appeared Kairi, one of Sora and Riku's friends, who actually was, unlike Sakura from their favorite TV show "Naruto," fairly attractive, though almost as annoying.

"There you guys are," Kairi said as she ran over to them. "I've been looking for you for forever. The raft's finally done! Let's go!"

Stupid Kairi! Sora thought. She always messed everything up. And ever since that night when the heartless came to the island, Sora hadn't had a chance to be alone with Riku. But now he had found Riku, and now they can finish what was started that day.

Damn! Sora thought. Kairi's here, and so is Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. For now, he and Riku would have to pretend that nothing had happened. Act like they were only friends. Plus, he had Ansem's body. Sora wanted Riku's silver hair, gorgeous eyes, hard abs, and…his bulge. That one he had wanted to grope so much.

Quickly, Sora stood up and composed himself. "Riku," Sora asked, "why are you in that body?" Sora asked.

"It is the form I chose," Riku answered. "I needed it to achieve my full power. Besides, I do not deserve to have my original body. So please, leave me alone. You don't need me."

"We do need you Riku!" Sora pleaded. "We need your helpto defeat Xemnas and destrot Organization XIII! And…" Sora looked up longingly into Riku's eyes, a tear rolling down his face. He extended his hand to gently touch Riku's. "I need you."

Riku withdrew his hand. "No you don't, Sora. Just stop lying to yourself. We can never be. I'm sorry. He turned away and began to leave. "Come on. I'll help fight as I am. But nothing more."

"Fine," Sora said. "I guess your just scared to hurt someone you care about."

"Sora!" Riku yelled. "It's not that easy. I just can't change whenever I want. King Mickey will know when, but it may take a while."

"At least fight at my side. I need your help more than anyone else's. Please, Riku. I can't do it alone," Sora begged.

Riku looked at Sora and stroked his chin. "I'll help you. But I don't promise that I will return to my former self. Will you allow that?"

"As long as I am with you, I will never ever be hurt," Sora said with a smile.

"Umm…guys?" Kairi interjected hesitantly, "Quit messing around. The homo jokes have gone far enough. Let's just go and beat the bad guy what's-his-name so we can get out of here."

Sora backed up. "Yeah, you're right Kairi." He glanced at Riku and mouthed, 'We'll talk later.' Riku nodded.

Sora turned around. "Well, let's go, Donald, Goofy, and Riku." He winked at Riku and gently blew a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room looked like a cemetery, broken and missing gravestone-like pieces. There were thirteen different graves and one, unbroken and complete, looked like a potal of some kind. It had an oddly malevolent feel to it.

Sora shivered as he entered the room. He snuggled up against Riku, for 'warmth.' Riku withdrew, stepping a couple of feet away from Sora. Sora was shocked, a tear nearly rolled down his cheek. Riku just didn't seem like himself. His heart seemed cold, like he could no longer love him. Now he wanted Riku back, more than ever.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora said. "Could you give me and Riku a minute alone? He needs to be cheered up."

"Oh, poor Riku!" Kairi said. "I'll help."

"No, Kairi. It's a guy thing," Sora told her. "So, please give us five minutes. And King Mickey, you too. Take Donald and Goofy with you."

"Aw, but Sowa," Donald complained. "We want to help."

"Yeah. We care about Riku, too, hu-yuck!" Goofy said.

"But I'm his best friend. He needs only me right now. You can help by giving us a couple moments alone." Sora stated, his patience ebbing away.

"Okay," Donald said, rather disappointed. "Come on, your majesty."

King Mickey began to leave. "Come on, Goofy, hurry up."

"Yes, your majesty," Goofy said, bounding after Donald and the King.

Kairi stayed put as the trio left. "I refuse," she said. "I can tell that Riku wants me here. I'm his friend, too."

Riku, who had had his back turned in silence, turned to face Kairi. "You are, Kairi, but like Sora said, it's a guy thing." He gently lifted her chin and kissed her. Sora's eyes widened and face immediately turned beet red with anger and jealousy. "Just five minutes," Riku finished.

Kairi, blushing redder than the Queen of Hearts, smiled, turned and ran out.

Sora immediately turned on Riku. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought we had something! All I ever did was love you! Never anyone else! Only you! And you betray my love for her! Why? Why'd you hurt me like this?" Tears were now flowing down Sora's face in a steady stream.

Riku's response was slow and calm. "It meant nothing, Sora. I kissed her to make her leave. She thinks I like her. By doing that, I gave her a sense of assurance that nothing would happen between us, but of course…" He stepped up to Sora and stroked the side of his face. "I lied." He bent slightly and kissed Sora.

Sora's temper dissipated. He smiled a gentle smile and gazed into Riku's eyes. "I'm sorry. For accusing you. It was just…unexpected."

"It's okay. I would have been upset, too," Riku said, gently stroking Sora's chin. He kissed his forehead. Then his cheek. And then…

It was the most passionate kiss they had ever had, their lips caressing each other in an eternal euphoria. The kiss continued for what seemed like hours, tongue and all. Sora's arms were wrapped around Riku's shoulders. Riku ran his hand down Sora's chest, closer and closer to the edge of his pants. He gently nudged his fingers into the space between pants and waist. Now, his fingers were completely down. And…

WAH! WAH! BABY PHAROH HUNGRY!

Riku withdrew his hand and reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry," Riku said. "That's my new ring tone. It's from Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series. Remind me to show it to you later."

Sora sighed a sigh of frustration. Every time they were being so intimate, something always messed it up. And odds were it was…

"Hello?" Riku asked into the phone. "Oh…It's you, Kairi." Yup, Sora was right. Riku rolled his eyes. "What is it? No, we're not done. Can we have five more minutes? Uh-huh. Fine. Whatever." He hung up and returned the phone to his pocket. "She's coming in. She says the five minutes are up."

Sora jumped forward and quickly gave Riku a last minute kiss. He also gently stroked Riku's crotch. "I can't stand to see you in this body. Please, promise me you'll change back when you can. For me."

"I promise," Riku replied.

Kairi come quickly in, followed by Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. She came up and stood between Sora and Riku, her back to Sora and looking up at Riku. She tried to grasp his hand, but he slid it into his robe. She stepped back, a hurt look on her face. A tear slowly appeared in her eye, but didn't fall.

"We should get going," King Mickey interjected. "Who knows how much progress Organization XIII has made."

"Right," Sora said, glancing at Riku. "Let's go!"

They headed toward the first gravestone and stepped through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exhaustion was all Sora felt as the group ran up the final staircase to the roof of the castle. The mysterious portal Xemnas had left through stood before them with a transparent staircase leading up to it.

"Damn!" Sora panted. "More stairs!"

Riku, now back to his old body, looked over at Sora. "Are you okay? You need a rest?" he asked.

Sora, still panting, responded between breaths. "Yeah, that would be nice. But you don't look tired at all Riku."

Riku shrugged. "I guess I'm still stronger than you." Riku sat down, legs stretched out in front of him. He patted his lap. "Lay your head here, Sora. We can spare five minutes. This game moves at the pace of the player. Xemnas can't do anything."  
Sora thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sat down and laid his head in Riku's lap, but an odd, hard lump was already there. Sora blushed. He got up to look at Riku's crotch. Of course, he thought. "Kairi! That was my spot!"

Kairi looked up at Sora and stuck out her tongue. "First come, first serve, Sora. You were too slow. Deal with it." She turned sideways, away from Sora.

Sora shot a pitiful look at Riku. It seemed to say, 'Please tell her to get up.' Riku looked back, saying, 'I don't want to be a jerk. She is a friend.' Sora looked, raising his eyebrows, and saying, 'But Riku, she's annoying!' Riku rolled his eyes and met Sora's gaze. His look, at first, said, 'I know,' but slowly, it melted into a wordless gaze. Riku's eyes were now full of emotion. Several emotions were being poured into Sora's heart. Those emotions that were Riku's longing, devotion, and passion.

Sora knew for certain now. Riku loved him. It wasn't one way. It was a real relationship. His heart skipped several beats, so many that his heart had nearly stopped. Riku had no feelings for Kairi. They were all for him. Inside, Sora was celebrating, but he knew he had to compose himself.

"So," Sora said after a minute, "should we get going now?"

"Yes we should," King Mickey said. "Who knows how much more Man sex… uh, I mean, Xemnas has accomplished."

Sora nearly exploded in laughter. So, he wasn't the only one who noticed Xemnas' name can be rearranged to spell Man sex.

Kairi got up. "Yeah, I'm ready. Riku, your lap was surprisingly soft. I was expecting it to be a little bit firmer." She winked at him and walked away, barely missing Riku shuddering with repulsion.

As she walked away, she glanced over at Sora and something very weird happened, so weird it was deemed weird and unexplainable by everyone there. A person, not completely there, sort of transparent, like a ghost, appeared in front of Sora. This boy had blonde hair and was about Sora's age.

Seconds later, a second "person" appeared in front of Kairi. She had long, blonde hair and very pale skin.

Riku was confused. Who were these people? They seemed to have similar personalities to Sora and Kairi, but they had no physical characteristics of them. Riku watched as the two figures conversed, trying to make some sense of what was going on. He overheard their names. The pale, slender girl was Namine and the blonde boy was Roxas. Apparently, Namine had helped Roxas in getting his body back or something like that. Riku heard other things about nobodies. Then, something even weirder happened. After saying, 'Every time they meet, we meet, too,' or something like that, Namine somehow melted into Kairi. At the same time Roxas began to melt into Sora.

"Wait, Roxas," Sora said. Roxas stopped and came back out. "Axel wanted me to tell you something."

"What was it Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He said…um…damn! I forgot," Sora replied. "Sorry. With all this going on, I can't remember what his dying request was."

"What?" Roxas exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes. "He died?"

"Yes. He died fighting at my side."

"It's okay, I guess." Roxas said, wiping away a tear. "He died valiantly. And besides, I think I know exactly what he wanted to tell me." Roxas winked. "Thanks for everything, Sora." Roxas returned to Sora's body.

Riku was stunned for a while. Then he remembered everything he had learned while assisting Diz. Roxas was Sora's nobody and Namine was Kairi's. He understood it all once again, except for this Axel thing. What was that all about?

Sora approached Riku and outstretched his hands. "Come on. Xemnas is still up there. Let's finish this."

Riku got up without grabbing Sora's hands. "I guess," he said, rather coldly. Riku walked past Sora, without saying a word, and headed towards the door.

Sora was hurt. He hadn't done anything and Riku was ignoring him. Once again, tears were welling up in his eyes. Slowly, he walked over toward the door.

Kairi saw this as an opportunity to make her move. She went up to Riku. "Hey, Riku," she said, in the cutest, flirtiest voice she could.

"Go away," Riku said, blatantly.

"He's so dreamy!" she exclaimed, clutching her hands together.

"Come on, Sora," Donald said as he and Goofy approached the door.

"Okay, I'm coming," Sora told them.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all stepped through the door, with Sora and Riku keeping their distance from each other as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pursuit of Xemnas lasted several battles, with the group of four warriors continuing to defeat him no matter what he threw at them. Several battles passed and Sora and Riku continued on alone, never so much as even glancing at each other.

"Die already, Xemnas!" Sora screamed at him. "You've already lost, like, eight freakin' health bars!"

"Damn, Sora! Can't you count?" Riku yelled. "He's lost sixteen, you retard!"

"Sora rushed in to slash at Xemnas. "Why the hell are you pissed off at me all of a sudden? I didn't do crap to you!"

Riku jumped up and came down in a slash, attacking Xemnas on his throne. "You know exactly what you did! You just try to make up excuses to cover it all up! You do nothing but piss me off all the time!"

"Well, excuse me Mr. Pissyhead!" Sora called as he dealt the final slash on Xemnas. "Finally, he's…" Again, Xemnas revived his health and took on a new form. "Shit! I mean, crap! Can't say the 'S' word. This game is only rated E10+!"

"Well if that's true, then we can never be!" Riku yelled at Sora, continuing to fight. "This is a Disney game, in part, so they'd never allow a yaoi pairing between us. So just…augh! Your stupidity pisses me off!"

"But they consented to a fan girl version of KH3 in Japan only." Sora said, to make a point. "Stupid American censors!"

Riku continued to attack Xemnas relentlessly. "What the hell does that have to do with our relationship? Well, the one we used to have!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked as he jumped into attack. "I only have eyes for you, Riku. I've never had feelings for anyone else, so why are you rejecting me?"

"No one else, huh?" Riku retorted. "Well, then who's this Axel character? I'm sure he would be ecstatic if we were to end."

Sora was confused again. He knew Axel for five minutes. Then he died. How could he have had anything to do with him, even if he had wanted to? "I didn't know Axel that long at all. Five minutes, at most. Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

Riku was red with anger and jealousy. "Roxas and Axel. Roxas is a part of you. That means that part of you loves Axel, not me. How can you love two people in that way? You can't!"

Sora was fuming as he attacked Xemnas. "You don't get it!" he screamed. "Roxas acted separately from me! We weren't even around at the same time! He was my nobody and never truly existed! Why can't you believe me when I say that?"

"I don't know. I just can't anymore," Riku replied. "Just leave me alone and go be with Kairi. It'll be for the best."

"I give up!" Sora yelled. "I can't take this anymore!"

Riku dealt the final blow and Xemnas took on his last form. They continued to battle, without talking to each other. Xemnas' relentless attacks continued without ceasing.

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Riku and Sora, though fighting the same enemy, never got within five feet of each other, except when forced back to back to deflect Xemnas' bullets. All glances that passed between them were cold, with no feelings of friendship left.

Xemnas, nearly defeated, saw his opportunity as Sora turned his entire head to look at Riku. He lunged forward, a look of malice on his face, and attacked Sora, locking him in a motionless spell, slowly draining his health. Xemnas then lashed out knocked Riku across the area.

'Crap!' Riku thought. 'Now I have to take him alone!'

Riku looked over at Sora, who looked as though his health was being drained. Just to be sure, Riku looked at Sora's health bar in the corner of the screen As he had thought, Sora's life was slowly being leeched away with every passing second. Riku did not know what to do. He was frozen with the fear of losing his one true love. Riku wouldn't be able to live life without Sora. Finally, Riku made up his mind.

Yelling in an uncontrollable rage, Riku dashed forward, running at Xemnas. Xemnas lashed out with several projectile attacks. One hit Riku, causing him to stumble back a little, but he managed to dodge the rest. Knowing he had no time to waste, Riku jumped into the air and brought his Keyblade down and slashed through Xemnas.

Xemnas yelled and disintegrated, as previous Organization XIII members had done. Riku sighed in relief. "We finally beat him. Can you believe it, Sora?" Riku turned and saw Sora laying on the ground. "Sora? Sora!"

Riku ran over to Sora and immediately dropped to his knees. He reached his hand down and stroked Sora's cheek. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No, Sora," Riku cried. "Don't die! Don't die on me! I need you here! Sora, no!" He picked up Sora's head and laid it in his lap, cradling it and gently rocking back and forth. "Please, no!"

Riku started as Sora's hand moved. It came up to stroke Riku's face. "Please don't," Sora said, weakly. "I can't stand to see you cry."

Riku wept tears of joy now. "Damn you, Sora! You inconsiderate ass! I thought you had died!" But Sora stopped Riku from continuing. With his last bit of energy, Sora lifted his head and kissed Riku, one last time.

With his last breath, Sora whipered his last words into Riku's ear. "I will always love you." Sora closed his eyes and his head fell back into Riku's lap, motionless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sora was alive! He had stepped toward a white light, but he did not make it through. He had to get back to Riku. Thoughts of Riku were all that could sustain Sora's soul. Through Riku, Sora was able to make it back into his body.

He opened his eyes, but this place was different. It wasn't where he and Riku had fought Xemnas. Sora was on a beach of some sort, lying in the sand. The water lapped up against his bare feet. The moon, perfect in every way, shone brilliantly across the water, casting its warm, white light along Sora's face.

Sora sat up and took in the landscape. Weird rocks jutting out of the water cast shadows in various places along the beach. One shadow laid itself over a figure sitting about fifty feet from Sora. The figure had its arms crossed on its knees, its head buried in them.

Sora stood up and walked toward it. It was Riku. At least Sora was now sure he was alive. Riku just sat there, his back heaving in time with his relaxed breathing. Sora laid his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Riku?" Sora said, quietly. "Riku, you okay?" Riku didn't respond. He was asleep. Sora ran his fingers through Riku's hair. He loved the way it glistened in the moonlight.

"Riku," Sora whispered, talking to him as he slept. "I know you hate me right now, but thank you for saving me. You could have let me die, but you didn't. You may not believe me but I love you, more than anything. I've decided to say, 'F-you Disney! I'm going gay for Riku!' Screw the rating system! I've always loved you. That will never change. So, please, if you truly love me back, forgive me for causing you pain." Sora kissed Riku's ear lightly. "Love you." He took off his shirt and rolled it up. Using it as a pillow, Sora began to fall asleep.

Not even a minute later, Sora felt an odd sensation running from his back around to his stomach. Sora looked down and saw a hand wrapping itself around him. Another hand ran through his hair and warm lips caressed his chin.

"You didn't have to be sorry. I am," a soft, passionate voice murmured into Sora's ear. Sora winced in pleasure from the gentle air that brushed by his cheek. Riku kissed his cheek again, then his neck.

Just the thought of what was happening made Sora hard. He only hoped he wouldn't cum too quickly. He wanted this moment t o last forever. It can last as long as he can hold it in.

WAH!! WAH!! BABY PHA…

The ring cut off before it could finish. Riku didn't even bother answering. "Shut up, Kairi," Riku said, as he tossed the phone into the water. Sora smiled.

Riku was still behind Sora. He ran his hand down Sora's belly, slipping the tips of his fingers into Sora's pants. Sora sucked in, silently saying, 'Do it. I'm ready.'

Riku slipped his hand in entirely and easily found his target. Riku could tell that it was already near full size. He fondled it, making Sora groan with delight.

Sora then found himself pants-less, as if they had never been there in the first place. He turned to face Riku and kissed him. All innocent kisses were long gone. This was the most erotic kiss he had ever had, or ever would have. As soon as their lips had met, the kiss had melded into tongue motion; not too much, but just enough.

Riku moved on from there, kissing neck and chest. He paused to focus on Sora's nipple and again he groaned. But Riku wasn't done. He moved further down, passing Sora's belly. Riku looked, but he couldn't see it in the darkness. He let the moonlight hit it and his eyes grew. To Riku, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Riku stroked the tip. It tensed and Sora groaned. Riku grasped it firmly and slowly closed his mouth around it. Sora let out a long moan. For several minutes, Sora moaned and shifted, with Riku's tongue, lips, and entire mouth working their magic of satisfaction. After finishing, Riku came back up and kissed Sora again. Only now did Sora realize that Riku was fully clothed.

Sora grabbed the bottom of Riku's shirt and began to pull it off. Riku helped and he was now shirtless. Across his chest, a faint scar was visible. Sora ran his hand across it. He lifted his head and kissed it. Riku uttered three words: 'From the transformation.'

Sora stroked Riku's face again and kissed him. He now ran his hand downward to Riku's pants. Like Riku had done, he eased his hand into them. As he fondled Riku, Riku groaned louder than Sora had. Sora unzipped Riku's pants and made his way down. He felt slightly intimidated. Riku was bigger. Not by much, but he was still bigger. He only hoped it would fit.

Slowly, Sora eased it into his mouth. He began to suck slightly while stroking it with his tongue. Riku's moaning filled Sora's ears. Then it stopped. Sora's mouth suddenly felt warm. Shock overcame Sora. He had lasted longer than Riku.

The liquid, odd and potent at first, began to turn sweet in his mouth. He was about to swallow, but Riku brought Sora's head up into a kiss. Some of the liquid passed into Riku's mouth. He swallowed and so did Sora. Sora, thinking Riku was done, began to roll away, but was pulled back.

"I'm just getting started," Riku whispered into Sora's ear. Sora smiled and Riku got rid of his pants.

Damn! Sora thought, Riku's a beast! They continued to kiss, tongues intertwining. They rubbed against each other, growing even more as they did. Then, Riku took over again. Slowly, as he kissed Sora, he made his way behind him and entered. Sora sighed in extreme pleasure. Riku's motions suddenly went into slow motion. Moans rang in Sora's ears. Riku leaned forward, lying on Sora's back. He grasped Sora's hand and intertwined his fingers, and with his right hand, he went down in front of Sora and got him in a firm grip.

The world melted around Sora. All that mattered now was him and the man who was now one with him. Yes, it did hurt a little, but still he enjoyed it. Riku was all over him. It was overwhelming. Sora wanted to say so much, but he felt like it would kill the mood.

Riku continued to move his hand up and down. He was surprised at how big Sora was now and how long he was lasting. Riku wanted to stay like this forever, but Sora had a better idea.

"Let me," he said to Riku. Riku was stunned. Not once did he ever think of that he would be the uke.

"Okay," he said to Sora as he pulled out. Riku rolled over onto his belly, slowly to prevent any excruciating pain. Riku expected to feel a sharp, wonderful pain, but instead a slow, pleasurable stretch. Sora's fingers were inside him. Sora gently moved them around, in circles. Riku moaned in absolute pleasure. No pain, Sora somehow knew what he was doing. Then it happened.

Sora finally went in, more passion in his movements than ever before. He leaned forward, slid his hand under Riku's body and down to his crotch, and bit Riku's neck. Riku flinched. His weak spot was now found and Sora wasn't holding back. Gently, but with power, Sora motioned his hips in and out, Riku grunting in extreme delight with each thrust.

This new found paradise seemed to last an eternity, but only three hours had passed and Sora and Riku found each other in the other one's mouth, intertwined in eternal devotion.

Moonlight continued to flood the beach in its eternal night. Sora and Riku were laying side by side, covered only by Riku's shirt, draped across them like a blanket. They gazed at the beauty of the stars, twinkling gently, adding to the glorious nature of the shore.

Sora rolled toward Riku and lay his hand on Riku's chest, burying his head into Riku's shoulder. He fondled Riku's nipple a bit. His eyes moved up to Riku's face.

"Hold me," Sora said, looking like a long lost puppy who had finally found his loving owner. "Hold me and never let me go again."

Riku looked down into Sora's eyes, his arms wrapping around Sora. "I never did." Sora smiled, closed his eyes and slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days passed. Sora and Riku were back on the island. After more than two years, Riku and Sora were able to see their home again.

Sora was walking around on the beach, looking for Riku. That night was all that he could think about. No other thought ran through his head. Those feelings. Those wonderful feelings of Riku behind him and inside him. He wanted to experience it all over, more than anything else.

Sora looked to his right. His eyes settled on an opening in the trees. 'I wonder if my drawings are still there,' Sora thought. He began to walk towards the opening. This was the place the darkness had come from. Pushing all anxious feelings aside, Sora stepped into the cave.

As he entered the main cavern, Sora noticed Riku's silhouette at the other end of the room. "Hey, Riku!" Sora called, as he ran toward him. As the distance between them shortened, Riku slowly changed in nothing more than a log. 'Damn!' Sora thought. 'I'm always getting those confused with people!'

He walked over to the wall and sat down in front of his drawings. Sora had long forgotten what he had drawn, but he didn't remember drawing ALL of this. When he was young, Riku told him of the paopu fruit. When you shared it with someone, your lives would become intertwined forever. He had sat down in this very spot and drew his picture on the wall. Next to it, Kairi had drawn her own picture, long ago. And before he left, he had drawn himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. But he did NOT draw her giving him one. Sora was uneasy about all this now.

Sora looked around until he found a good sized rock and crossed out the picture furiously. 'Wow!' Sora thought as he scratched at the rock wall. 'I was really stupid back then!' Directly above the scratches, he redrew himself. Of course, now he looked a lot better then what he used to look like. This time, he was sharing the paopu fruit with Riku. Sora leaned back to admire his work.

"It's missing something," a voice said from behind Sora. Sora started and quickly turned and found himself staring at someone's crotch. Riku was standing there looking down at the new picture, then at Sora. He sat down and let Sora lean against him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora.

"What's missing?" Sora asked.

Riku took the stone from Sora's hand and began to draw. "That's what's missing." Now, Sora and Riku were sharing a single paopu fruit together.

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. He reached his hand up and stroked Riku's cheek. Sora lifted his body and kissed Riku. "I love you," Sora said. "I love you so much. I just wish we didn't have to hide it."

"We don't have to," Riku said. "Who cares if Kairi gets upset. I have no desire to be with her. I love you, Sora, and I won't hide it anymore."

Tears appeared in Sora's eyes. "Neither will I." He kissed Riku again, their feelings of eternal devotion passing to each other through there simple connection.

From the doorway, a female voice called out their names. This time, Sora and Riku did not stop. Even as Kairi walked in and gasped in shock, they continued to kiss each other.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled. "What are you doing?"

"We're brothers," Sora replied. Riku burst out laughing and Sora joined in.

Kairi's mouth was wide open. She knew what that brothers line meant. After all, she had seen Rent several times. She couldn't get any words out. Kairi couldn't even move to get out of there. All she could do was stand there and watch.

"Riku, I'm worried," Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked, slightly concerned.

"Because Kairi isn't talking and being annoying like she usually is. Something's wrong with her! I think she's dead!" They laughed.

"I am not dead!" Kairi yelled.

"Damn!" Riku said. "I got my hopes up!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Why are you guys being so mean to me?" She ran out of the tunnel straight out to the paopu tree. Kairi just sat there, crying.

"Are you okay?" a voice behind her asked, in a very gentle tone.

Kairi turned around and saw Tidus standing behind her. She gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Back in the cave, Sora and Riku stopped kissing and Riku leaned up against the wall, pulling Sora close to his chest.

"Do you think we shut her down too harshly?" Sora asked. "She is still a friend."

Riku shrugged. "Maybe. She was annoying me and I guess we had to do it."

By the tree, Tidus sat next to Kairi. He gave her a friendly smile. "So, you finally found out about Riku and Sora?"

Kairi was surprised. "How long have you known?"

"About two and a half years," Tidus answered. "Since about the time you finished the raft. Back then they kept it quiet, though. I tried not to notice, but I accidently saw them making out. Selphie's the first one who found out, though. She told me, but I didn't believe her."

"Oh! So you and Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I always knew Selphie and you would…" Kairi started, but Tidus interrupted.

"No, not her," he said plainly.

"Oh! So you're still single?" Kairi asked, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No."

"What?" She said, slightly crushed. "Then who?"

In the cave, Sora was groaning delightedly. Riku's hand was in Sora's pants as he also kissed his neck.

"Well, now everyone knows except our parents," Riku said, in between kisses.

"Yeah. I wonder how we'll tell them."

From the other end of the bridge, Wakka came up and wrapped his arms around Tidus' shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Oh! Hey, Kairi!"

Kairi's eyes got watery again, and she began to storm off. Before she could get very far, a letter fell out of the sky and smacked her in the face. She grabbed it and noticed the king's seal on the back.

Riku began to unfasten Sora's pants, but Kairi's voice again interrupted.

"Sora! Riku! It's a letter from the king!" her voice called.

They got up quickly and ran directly out of the cave and straight over to Kairi.

Sora and Riku glanced over her shoulders as they read the letter together. In the background, by the tree, Tidus and Wakka, completely oblivios to the trio, began to make out underneath the paopu tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night, back at Sora's house, Riku turned the knob and water splashed onto his face. "So what's your opinion?" Riku asked Sora. "Should we help the King?"

Sora was laying in the bed, wearing only his boxers, watching Kodomo no Jikan. "Of course we should!" He wants us to help out. He asked for us personally." Sora laughed at the TV. "Oh, my God! Poor Mimi! She just saw her teacher's cash and prizes!"

"Already seen that episode," Riku called, as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. "But get back to the King. We just got back."

I know," Sora said, "but this Keyblade War sounds interesting."

"Even so, I don't think we should go." Riku grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands. "At least, not yet."

"Have you forgotten that we are Keyblade masters?"

"Of course not!" Riku blurted. "But if we do go back, we might be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "We're almost adults. Our parents can't ground us too long."

The water turned off and Riku remained silent.

"What do you mean?" Sora repeated.

Riku appeared in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist.

His hair fell over his face. Riku flicked it out of his eyes. "You know what I mean. We'd be interacting with Disney characters. Did you forget?"

"Oh." Sora said. "I guess I did."

"Your turn," Riku said, plopping down on the bed next to Sora, motioning towards the bathroom. Sora's hands grabbed at Riku's towel, attempting to remove it.

"Not until you're clean," Riku told him with a grin.

"Hmph! Fine then!" Sora shouted in a playful tone, as he made his way to the bathroom. He muttered, "I thought you liked it dirty." Sora left the door wide open.

Riku could see Sora stripping through the open doorway. "So, uh, have you told your mother yet?"

"Nope," Sora answered. "She still thinks I like Kairi. She loves Kairi. She's always saying, 'Kairi's so pretty' and 'Kairi's so perfect for you.' She's got her heart set on me and Kairi getting married."

Sora turned on the water. "Of course, that'll never happen." He got in the shower and closed the curtain.

Seconds later, the curtain was opened and Riku turned Sora around and immediately locked lips. The water dripped down their faces and made its way down their hard, naked bodies.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku replied. "Your ass was just too tight to resist."

Riku's hand dropped down and firmly grasped Sora. Sora moaned, his tongue in Riku's mouth.

"Sora!" a voice called from the hallway.

Sora went into a frenzied panic. He pushed Riku out of the shower and threw a towel at his face. "Dry off and get dressed." Sora closed the shower door. "Quickly!"

Riku didn't question his lover. He patted his body with towel, collecting as much water as possible off of himself. Riku threw on his clothes and darted out and plopped on the bed, just as Sora's mother knocked on the door.

"Sora?" she said. "Who's in the shower?"

"I am," he answered. "Riku's watching T.V."

She opened the door just enough to drop a laundry basket onto the floor. "Put them away, not on your bed." She began to leave but stayed. "Or the floor." Again, she turned away and then back again. "Sora?"

"Yeah, mom?" he replied.

"I know it's not my business, but when are you going to pop the question to Kairi? I know you aren't 18 yet, but it's never too soon."

Even though they were in separate rooms, both Sora and Riku's eyes grew larger in perfect unison. Sora searched for an appropriate answer. He hadn't told his mom about being gay with Riku, nor did he ever plan on doing so. Riku, on the other hand, was fuming, thinking he was just a temporary fling.

"Umm... I was... uh... soon, mom. Soon." Sora told her, hoping she would leave the matter be.

"Good!" she exclaimed, her excitement apparent in her voice. "Well, I'll let you boys get back to your guy business." She left, closing the door behind her.

Sora continued to shower, finishing after another five minutes. He exited the bathroom, pulling on his boxers. "Riku?" he asked.

Riku had his back turned to Sora, his chest heaving rhythmically with the calm that only came with a deep sleep.

"Rest well," Sora whispered into Riku's ear, gently kissing him on the cheek, not noticing the stain of tears leading from Riku's eyes to the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunlight slowly crept its way over the horizon and in through Sora's window. The alarm clock went off: a loud repetitive single note. After two minutes, Sora finally arose and walked over to the clock. His hand slammed down on the snooze button.

Sora yawned, stretching his arms and legs, attempting to rid himself of the last stages of sleep. He turned his attention to the television, on which was Shuffle! Sora chuckled to himself as Asa was washed off her raft by a wave and her top was removed.

Sora walked over to the bathroom and flicked on the light. He wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "Riku! Wake up!" Sora called as he splashed sink water onto his face. He grabbed the towel and patted himself. "Riku! I said wake up!"

Sora left the bathroom and saw that Riku wasn't in the room. Quickly, Sora put on his clothes, the same ones he wore everyday, and lumbered down the stairs.

His mother was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Sora."

"Hey, mom. Where's Riku?" Sora asked as he put on his shoes.

"He went to the island. And without breakfast! He just left without waiting to eat. I know you'll stay and eat, though." The front door slammed closed. Sora's mother watched through the window as Sora ran down to the beach to grab a boat. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to let him starve."

Sora pushed the boat into the ocean and hopped in. He began to row at a steady pace. A memory flashed across his mind of when he raced against time in the middle of a storm to find Riku. Of his first encounter with the heartless. Of his finding of the Keyblade. But most importantly, of the beginning of his story. A faint smile crossed his face. He remembered it all so well. Maybe too well.

Ten minutes had passed had passed when Sora touched down on the island. He looked around, but saw no other boats nearby. What he did see was a path of wet marks leading away from the beach. Sora decided to follow the prints and found remnants of sand on the stone path. These patches of sand led up to the little tree house on the island. Soon, Sora was at the ladder, beginning his ascent into the room at the top.

Riku was sitting against the wall, staring, expressionless, at the opposite wall. He seemed unphased by his new company.

"There you are!" Sora exclaimed. "Why'd you come here without me? And you swam, too! Are you insane?"

Riku sat motionless, not saying anything to Sora. Sora made his way over to Riku and sat down beside him. He slung his arm over Riku's shoulders, burying his head into Riku's chest. Riku merely slid himself out from underneath Sora, continuing to remain silent.

"What's wrong now, Riku?" Sora asked, the hurt apparent in his voice. "Is this about my mom wanting me to marry Kairi?" Riku nodded. "Well, that isn't going to happen. I love you. No one else. I don't give a damn about who my mother wants me to be with. Fuck her! She can't control me forever." Sora embraced Riku. "She won't separate us. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Sora," Riku said, finally breaking out of his trance. Riku's clothes, still wet, were beginning to make him shiver. Sora noticed and began to pull off Riku's shirt. Soon, both of them were naked and Riku was once again inside Sora.

Sora turned his head and kissed his lover. In between moans, Sora told Riku, "I'll tell my mom about us in the next chapter."

Riku smiled and kissed Sora. "I'm glad," Riku said. They stayed with each other for hours, never once losing contact with each other.


End file.
